Rain
by butterflygirly99
Summary: What happens when Blaise and Parvati get stuck together in potions again? Pretty fluffy Blaise/Parvati stuff.


**A/N: So I recently became a Parvati/Blaise shipper and it's my first story for the ship, but I hope you enjoy. Takes place towards the end of 6th year, with a flashback to late-ish 5th year.**

**Contests:**

**For Hogwarts Casino 2014- Roulette- write about a scene that takes place in the rain**

**For The Harry Potter Chapter Competition- ****The Lion and the Serpent** - **Write about a Gryffindor and a Slytherin getting on.**

* * *

><p>"It's really pouring outside, isn't it, Parvi."<p>

I replied with an enthusiastic nod, "I know, but to be honest, I actually really love the rain."

"Are you out of your mind, Parvi? I hate the rain! It messes up my hair and smears my makeup."

"Seriously, Lav? That's why you hate the rain? I think it's rather pleasant..."

"Why? Because it reminds you of those 'moon-son' thingies in India?"

"Monsoon, Lav, monsoon. And no, I hate the monsoon, I like normal rain. Besides, I've only been to India twice, and been there at monsoon, once. Remember, all the rain messed up our portkey and it took me three days to get back to London?"

"Oh yeah, I remember you sent me a letter from India. Your owl, Pandora, was really annoyed having to fly all the way to London," Lavender replied, giggling, "I felt bad so I gave her an extra two knuts."

I bit my lip to restrain a laugh, "I didn't really realize how far London and India were without magic."

"So, you never did tell me why you liked the rain so much."

I gave her a knowing smirk, "No reason...no reason at all."

"Parvati Patil! I am your best friend and I know you're hiding something. Now spill."

"I'm not telling you, Lav."

"Ugh. I hate you sometimes." Lavender said, flipping her hair and marching away. I knew she'd be over it in a little bit, but somethings were just meant to be kept secret. Somethings were just meant for me to know.

_*Flashback to late 5th year*_

_"Students, we will now be brewing the Calming Draught. Your partners are listed on the wall. No complaining, I do not care to listen to your mindless bickering," Snape said, in his typical monotone voice._

_I sighed. I hated potions. Ever since I had joined Dumbledore's Army, I gained a new appreciation for Defense Against the Dark Arts, but not even Dumbledore's Army could convince me to enjoy potions._

_I headed over to the wall, hoping to be paired with anyone except a certain Slytherin. Last time Snape had assigned partners, I was stuck with Blaise Zabini who just sat there the whole time, flirting with one girl or the other while I was stuck brewing some crazy complex potion._

_I looked and the list and dragged my finger down searching for my name. My eyes caught a few familiar names but mostly glazed over the list until I landed on my name._

_9. Parvati Patil and Blaise Zabini_

_Again? I silently cursed my luck as I turned away from the list and headed back towards my assigned table. _

_To my surprise, Blaise was already sitting at the table, waiting for me._

_"How'd you see the list so fast?" I asked him as I opened up my textbook to the instructed page._

_"Tall," he replied, causally flipping through his textbook, as if it were Quiddtch Weekly._

_"So what? Are you just going to sit there and flip through your textbook, or are you actually going to help me brew this potion this time?" I snapped as I began finding the necessary ingredients. _

_"While I am slightly offended by your derogatory tone..." he said as he pushed the tray full of mint leaves towards me, "I do my fair share of work."_

_"My derogatory tone? Have you heard you're self talk? It's always 'mudblood this' 'pureblood that'. If anybody derogatory it's you." I replied as I readied the rest of the ingredients, "And as far as doing your fair share goes, I did all the work last time and you just sat there, with that annoying smirk!"_

_"It's a shame you're a blood traitor, you would have had a lot of potential." _

_"Potential? Please, Zabini. Help me or not, just shut up."_

_He rolled his eyes, but closed his mouth._

_As I poured some of the unicorn tears into the boiling cauldron, I looked at the next step in the text book._

_Step 2: Add 1/2 a cup of leaf dripped rainwater._

_I picked up the vial for rainwater and sloshed it around. Empty._

_"We're out of rainwater," I announced, doubting he would care._

_"Lucky it's raining outside," he replied._

_I was about to roll my eyes, when an I idea struck me. I bit my lip to restrain the snarky comment I was about to respond it and replaced it with a rather brilliant idea._

_"Lucky indeed. And since Professor Snape seems to like you so much, you'll be the one asking him to excuse you to collect some leaf dripped rainwater for us, won't you know."_

_It was visible on his face that the idea amused him. He seemed to take it as some sort of challenge._

_"Very well then, Patil. It would be my honor," he replied sarcastically, with a smirk. Most girls would have considered it charming, but at the moment I was really perturbed, having to brew the entire potion and saw it as purely irritating. _

_I couldn't help but watch him as he walked up to Professor Snape, who just gave him a curt nod in response to his query._

_As I sat on my stool, bored out of my mind, waiting for Blaise to come back, I wondered what was taking him so long? I mean how hard could it be to fill a bottle with rain water? Deciding not to wait any longer I headed up to Professor Snape._

_"Professor, I need to use the restroom," I said knowing he wouldn't let me out of his class without a good reason._

_"Miss Patil, you will not be leaving my class any time soon."_

_"I'm kinda dealing with some girl issues," I simply stated. It was any girl's oldest trick in the book, but from past experiences, it always worked._

_Sadly enough, I didn't have enough time to enjoy the mortified look on Snape's face before he quickly ushered me out of the class. _

_I quickly bounced down the stairs, only to come face to face with Blaise, himself._

_"I ask you to do one simple deed and you can't even do that," I muttered to myself, looking at the still empty vial he was holding._

_"Well, I waiting for the rain to the subside before I hop into the rain and get sopping wet."_

_"Ugh. Just give me that," I said attempting to grab the vial from his hand, only to accidentally grab his hand instead._

_That annoying smirk appeared on his face as his said, "Hmmm, Patil, didn't realize you were so forward."_

_He didn't budge as I managed to pry away the vial from his hands, "God! If you want a job done right you got to do it yourself," I muttered to myself, choosing to ignore his comment._

_Without even a second of hesitation, I marched straight down the stairs and into the pouring rain. I guess that's why I a Gryffindor, I'm not afraid of anything._

_"Pretty rainy, isn't it."_

_My head swerved around, coming eye to eye with Blaise, who was now equally as soaked as I._

_"I thought you didn't want to get wet."_

_"Well, I couldn't let a pretty little Gryffindor have all the fun, now could I?"_

_I let his comment sit in for a moment, but before I could reply, I felt a pair of lips on mine._

_Making out with a rather good looking wizard in the middle of pouring rain wasn't exactly on my bucket list, but I would be lying if I didn't say it was amazing._

_Finally breaking apart for air, I didn't dare look at him as I headed back up the stairs and into the potions classroom. As Snape eyed my sopping wet, I sat down in my seat and hoped he wouldn't comment. Luckily, he decided to ignore me and went back to grading essays._

_The rest of the lesson I went about finishing the potion, Blaise back to his slow textbook reading._

_As Snape signaled the end of class I turned in our completed potion, Snape still decided to ignore that fact that he had two soaking wet kids in his class. As I was about to head to transfiguration, I head a whisper against my ear._

_"See you soon."_

_I didn't have to turn around to know who it was. So as I suppressed a smile and walked down the halls with Lavender running to catch up with me, I had to admit, Blaise Zabini might not be that bad._

_*End Flashback*_

"So, beautiful, I missed you last night," an all to familiar voice, said from right behind me.

I turned around and smiled, "Sorry, had to study for Slughorn's test."

"You'll come tonight?" he asked, hopefully.

I sighed, "Okay, fine. But if I fail Slughorn's test it's on you."

He lent down and kissed me, "You're too smart to fail."

"Blaise! Where the hell are you?" I heard Malfoy call from around the corner.

"I got to go," he whispered to me, giving me one last kiss. "See you tonight."

"See you tonight," I confirmed.

As he walked away, I looked back out the balcony grinning.

Rain is a pretty nice thing.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **

**Word Count: 1532 words (without A/N's)**


End file.
